The Strangest Day of My Life
by pshycogurl335
Summary: Elizabith Williams was just letting her dog out to use the bathroom when her life was changed in a flash. It's OC/Sinestro and rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Meeting Place

The Strangest Day of My Life

Chapter 1

Have you ever had a feeling like your entire life is about to change in the next few moments. Well I haven't; I was awoken by my dog Ginger Ann at 3 am to let her out too pee. It was pouring outside my apartment building. I was thankful that there was an alleyway next to the building that Ginger could go to the bathroom late at nights like this. Coast City wasn't exactly lively in this part of town, especially at this time of night. Most of the people who I lived near are a little unsavory but they keep to themselves and don't poke their noses in other people's business no matter what the situation, which is both a blessing and a curse.

Getting back to the feeling that people always seem to get right when something big is about to happen; I didn't get it which made what happen next extremely surprising and terrifying. I was just standing at the end of the alley waiting for Ginger to do her business when WHAM something fell out of the sky right into the center of the alley. It didn't make an extremely loud noise but it did make the ground shake like a very minor earthquake was going through. Ginger must have seen it coming because after I took a second to compose myself I noticed she was huddled behind my legs. It was dark but I could make out a humanoid shape in the center of the alleyway. I stood there for several seconds waiting for the windows to open, for people to start screaming or even for a car alarm to go off but nothing happened. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I clutched my coat to me tighter since I was only wearing a thin tee-shirt and pajama pants; after several minutes of nothing happening I decided to approach whatever had fallen from the sky.

My first thought was that it was the satellite from the roof of the building but I knew that our satellite couldn't make the ground shake and that kind of outline. It didn't move so I continued to approach it and realized it was a person and started to worry that they might be dead. I finally reached their side and saw that he was turned away from me and that he was wearing some kind of full body suit. I was now afraid I might have some dead superhero on my hands which I was definitely not comfortable with. I knelled next to him and waited a few seconds for him to move. I was greatly relieved to see that he was breathing though it looked very shallow and painful. Finally having built up the courage I rested one hand on the back of his neck, I noticed that his hair was short and was very glad to only feel water running down his neck. I then put my right hand on his arm and gently rolled him towards me while keeping his head elevated.

I was surprised to say the least, not that he was sporting a suit similar to that of the Green Lantern no, I was surprised that he was a deep pinkish color. Once I got over the fact that I was touching an alien I noticed in the very dim light of the alley that he had two large wounds on his body, one looked like a burn that started just above his right collarbone and went diagonally to the center of his chest; it was roughly three inches at its widest and about six to seven inches in length. The other wound was on left side of his right leg and appeared to be a large gash about five inches in length and I was having difficulty seeing how wide it was due to the fact that the alleyway was extremely dark and the fact that is was oozing a lot of purplish blood. I noticed that Ginger had moved up next to me but stayed just a little behind me, clearly frightened.

Since no one had come outside and the fact that not a single car had gone by since I came out I decided to help him. I put my left hand under his back and with my right hand at the back of his neck I raised him into a seated position and put his left arm over my shoulder so he wouldn't have a lot of weight on his injured side. Once I stood up I realized he was really heavy for my 5'4 120 pound body to limp into my apartment.

Grabbing him around the waist I leaned him against me and tried my best to keep his feet from dragging to much as I walked down the alley to the door of my apartment building. Ginger followed about a foot behind us and when we reached the door I had a lot of difficulty getting it unlocked with only one hand and dead weight leaning against me. Finally I got it open and was grateful to see the elevator was on the first floor since my place is on the top floor of the apartment building. I limp us into the elevator and Ginger follows and I was very thankful that there were only three floors to the building because I wasn't sure whether I was going to be able to hold him for much longer.

I was relived to get to my apartment knowing that there was no one in the apartment across from me, since the city was just finished being rebuilt after it was destroyed by an alien known as Mongul many of the buildings and schools were empty because not a lot of people have moved back yet, hell there was only one other tenant in this whole building and he lived on the second floor. The instant I got my apartment door unlocked I headed straight for my bedroom. My apartment was a fairly simple one bedroom, one bath with a full kitchen and a small living room area. Once inside my bedroom I laid him down on the bed as gently as I could and I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my first aid kit that I rarely had to use and as many of my black and dark green towels that I could grab. Going back to my bedroom I saw that Ginger Ann was sitting at the side of the bed, she gave me an unsure look with her big brown eyes.

I shooed her out of the room and after shutting the door I climbed onto the bed and sat next to the alien and I was finally able to get a good look at him. Except for the fact that he was a deep pinkish color he looked human, the only strange thing about the way he looked was the fact that he had some very dramatic eyebrows that went well with his mustache. I began placing some of the towels under his right leg and right shoulder to stop the blood from soaking into my only set of sheets, while I was doing this I was examining his uniform looking for a way to get it off so I could properly tend to his wounds. Looking it over I realized he wasn't a Green Lantern due to the fact that his suit was yellow and that the symbol on his chest was different.

I lifted his head to get to the back of his suit to see if there was some way to get it off; then his eyes snapped open, his right hand grabbed my wrist painfully and my left arm was wrapped in something as I was pulled down till I was inches from his face. I looked over and saw that a yellow chain had appeared out of nowhere and he had wrapped it around my wrist painfully tight and was using it to keep me at eye level though I don't know why, the instant his eyes opened he started muttering gibberish that I only caught bits and pieces of; he kept repeating something about The Guardians and some kind of entity. When I turned back towards him he released my wrist and grabbed my neck forcing me to look him directly in the eye. His eyes were glazed over like he wasn't really looking at me. I was doing my best to control my breathing in case it caused him to start choking me which was really difficult for me to do since I was absolutely terrified.

After being frozen in that position for what felt like an eternity he went limp just as quickly as he had awoken. I waited a few seconds before moving but his eyes stayed closed and he didn't move apart from breathing; I sighed as I sat up and a wave of relief washed over me. Looking him over I saw his ring and quickly removed it afraid of whatever else he could create in his delusional state. The instant it was off his suit vanished to reveal that he wore nothing underneath. My eyebrows rose in surprise as I had my first introduction to alien physiology; so I dashed to the bag of clothes my ex-boyfriend had left in my bathroom and pulled out a pair of pajama pants before I rushed back to my bathroom and somehow lifted him enough with my tired body to get the pants on him before I felt even more awkward.

The instant that was done I reached for the alcohol and towels wanting to just clear that out of my mind while I had some alien lantern bleeding out on my bed. I grabbed his leg and pulled up the pant to grab him right bellow his knee, I was unsure of how aware he was right now as I poured some of the alcohol all over the gash along his leg revealing that it wasn't as bad as it had appeared. It was five inches long but was barely an inch wide but it did look deep. The instant the alcohol hit his leg he tensed up but didn't do anything else thankfully. When the foam began to fizzle I moved up and tried to think of how to take care of the burn on his chest. It looked really bad and pouring the alcohol on it would be extremely painful and I had no idea what he would do especially since he had finally relaxed after taking care of the first wound.

Finally making a decision I straddled his waist and used my knees to pin his arms to the bed in case he started lashing out. After taking a deep breath I poured a generous portion of the alcohol onto the burn across his chest washing away most of the blood. He tensed up and I could feel him trying to raise his arms as he groaned while his chest lifted of the bed as the alcohol fizzed destroying all the bacteria and possible infection that could have been growing in his wounds. After a few seconds he sighed as he slumped down onto the bed sweating lightly as he took a few deep breaths before he calmed.

I got off of him, put the alcohol away and washed out his wounds with some water and a washcloth before wrapping his wounds up with some gauze before pulling the sheets over him and finally giving myself a chance to breathe and collect myself. I shut off the lights closed the door of my bedroom before sitting in front of it. Ginger walked over and rested her head in my lap before giving me a look like 'what the fuck is going on'. Looking around my apartment I realized that if I wanted to sleep tonight I would have to share my bed with an alien since I don't have a couch, only a few armchairs, a coffee table and a small TV since the rest of the space in my living room has been taken over by my finished and half finished paintings. I have tried to sell them but I've only sold a few and have been living off of two part time waitressing jobs to pay for rent and everything else.

I tried to think of what I should do tomorrow or what to do when he woke up but I was drawing a blank; nothing was coming to my mind so sighing I opened the door and tried to think of what to do about our sleeping arrangements. I grabbed the comforter that was at the end of the bed because it's too hot to use and I made a wall between him and me before going to the bathroom and changing into some different pajamas since mine have become soaked by the rain and blood. I crawled into bed and faced away from him half hoping to wake up and realize it was all a very realistic dream.

END

Thanks for reading. This is my first Green Lantern story and I hope you liked it. Please review if you find anything wrong with it or want to boost my confidence.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

The Strangest Day of My Life

Chapter 2

I awoke suddenly sensing danger as I felt a cold hand wrapped around my neck while another was gripping me shoulder tightly. I took measured breathes and waited, when nothing happened I slowly began to turn around to see if he was awake. His grip slackened as I turned and I could see that his eyes were half open, glazed over and he was speaking quietly I tried to listen to what he was saying but he wasn't speaking a word of English. I slowly leaned up before gently prying myself from his grip. His hands were cold and clammy, he was sweating profusely and his eyes were darting around the room not really seeing anything. Leaning over him I gently touched his forehead and cheeks with the back of my hand noticing that his face was extremely warm while his hands where icy cold.

Realizing he had a fever I slowly got up and went into the bathroom to draw a cold bath. Once the bath was filled I grabbed one of the largest towels I had and returned to my bedroom to see he was shaking and muttering in a language I have never heard before. I wrapped the towel around his waist before pulling the pants off and lifting him up to half carry him to the bathroom. Once in my tiny bathroom I had a really hard time getting him into the bath without getting his bandages wet. By the time he was in the water with his injured leg over the side of the tube while I was sitting at the edge of the tube holding him up so his burn was out of the water, my pajama pants were soaked and I was really tired after having slept for only four hours with a traumatizing experience right in the middle of it.

Grabbing a nearby washcloth and soaking it in the icy water I rested it against his forehead as he continued to mutter and shift about but thankfully not enough to get his bandages wet. After several minutes I could feel his body temperature reaching a more consistent state and he had stopped muttering but his eyes were moving behind his lids rapidly, dreaming; of what I had no idea. Observing him I noticed that there was a large scar on his back, this I knew was the green lantern's symbol; why was it burned into his back? Since he was in no state to answer the question I pushed it into the back of my mind. I waited another five minutes before I was convinced that his fever was broken and I lifted him out of the bathtub thankful that the soaked towel was able to stay wrapped around his waist as I brought him back to my bedroom before quickly drying him off and putting him back into the pajama pants and under the covers.

The wall of blankets I had built to separate us had clearly not thwarted him at all, even without his ring he could easily over power me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Ginger was sitting in the bedroom doorway clearly unhappy with how little sleep she has been able to get tonight. After grumbling at her to go to bed I said to hell with it and crawled under my sheets welcoming the oblivion that awaited me.

Waking up two hours later to my cell phone's alarm clock was not a lovely sensation. After shutting it off I called in sick to both diners partially because I would be asleep the whole time and mostly because I wasn't comfortable leaving the alien unattended in my apartment. Rolling over I could see he was still asleep and decided to join him.

When I finally got up it was close to 11 am, I forced myself out of bed grabbed some cloths and changed in the bathroom. I came back and he was still fast asleep so I decided to check his wounds for infection and to see if they were still bleeding. They hadn't soaked through my bandages yet but you can't really tell from appearance alone.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with Ginger at my feet annoyed that she hadn't been feed yet; I ignored her planning to feed her after I had attended to the wounded lantern. Pulling up his pant leg and looking under the bandage I was glad that there wasn't the smell of infection and it had stopped bleeding. Crawling up the bed I leaned over him to check his burn when his hand bolted up and snatched my wrist the instant I touched him. Turning my head I looked him straight in the eye and he looked back, there was no glaze to his eyes, he was seeing me for the first time and I was frozen by his glare. It was as though he was blaming me for the state he was in but by god his eyes were beautiful. He began to speak; I couldn't understand him which caused me to furrow my brow since I knew he was speaking clear English when I brought him in just a few hours ago.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't understand what you are saying." He gave me a confused look before looking at his hands and gesturing his hand to me clearly demanding something. Realization hit me "Oh your ring it's in the living room let me get it." He didn't release me for a few moments giving me an accusing glare before letting my wrist go.

Walking into the living room, making sure to keep the door open I found his ring on the end table with a mirror above it, glancing up I was shocked to see purplish discolorations around my neck. Looking myself over I had several bruises forming around my wrist and arm from his fierce grip and the chain from earlier, overall I looked terrible I had huge bags under my eyes and my hair was a complete mess I looked like I had just escaped an encounter with abusive boyfriend or something.

Going into my bedroom I saw him sitting up and glaring at Ginger who was laying next to him clearly wanting attention I walked over to his side of the bed before holding out the ring.

"Here sorry I took it you were having a …" Seeing his ring he snatched it out of my hand and slipped it on, he was instantly in his uniform which now showed no sign of having being damaged ".. a fever dream and you attacked me so I thought it best to put it away till you came too" Turning towards me he was still glaring but with not nearly the same intensity I noticed that his eyes had changed color, odd.

"Fever or no you had no right to remove my ring without my permission, though it is understandable seeing the state that you're in" He spoke in perfect English, I was really starting to get tired of this and really desired to be done with this crazy situation soon.

"Well you aren't exactly looking your best either, you're lucky Ginger had to go outside otherwise you would have been left out in the rain all night, there wasn't a single soul outside when you crashed in the alley next door." He stopped glaring and turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes well I suppose I should thank you for that." There was an awkward silence for a few moments neither of us having any clue what to do in this sort of situation.

"So… are you hungry at all? I could make you something though I'm not sure what I have that you could eat."

He looked up at me clearly lost in thought. "Huh. Oh anything will be fine your food is fairly similar to ours so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Oh ok... I'll be in the other room if you need me, come on Ginger." Heading into the living room slash kitchen I quickly feed Ginger before deciding to just make a simple pasta dish. By the time the water had started to boil I could see him limping into the room clearly out of place and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Um sit anywhere; you can turn on the TV if you want would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm fine." He limped over to the table and sighed as he sat down; he was clearly in a lot of pain. I worked quickly cooking the pasta, chopping the garlic and getting the olive oil and parmesan ready. The next twelve or thirteen minutes it took too cook the rest of the meal was filled with a silence that was completely awkward and uncomfortable for both of us, we were tense unsure of what to do with the other. Finally when I was finished I quickly placed the pasta into the bowl and handed him one before awkwardly asking him if he sure he wasn't thirsty.

"No thank you." Sitting across from him there was more awkward silence as we ate.

"This is good." was all he said through the entire meal, he barely even glanced in my direction. Looking up I muttered a thank you. Finishing the meal we where both feeling completely out of our element, unsure of how to handle the odd predicament that we were both currently in. We sat in silence before I finally got up the nerve to say something.

"What's your name?" he had been looking around the room wanting to look at anything but me but he paused before answering.

"Sinestro," he stated clearly not knowing how to proceed further.

"I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Williams…. Look I hate to pry but what kind of lantern are you?" He took a few moments before he finally stood.

"Well Elizabeth Williams I am a Yellow Lantern and I believe it is time for me to leave." He then limped towards the nearest window.

"Wait you can barely walk you don't seem in any condition to travel." He then smiled for the first time and chuckled lightly.

"Ha I have no need for your concerns earth woman I will be fine once I'm out of this system," He opened the window and as he was about to climb out he paused and turned towards me making sure that we made eye contact, "know this Elizabeth Williams, I do not forget those who come to my aid."

And with that he turned and flew out the window. No goodbye and barely a thank you and that's my story. After he left I slept all day and the next day I went to work covered in makeup to hide the bruises. No one has asked me about that day and he hasn't returned so that's it, that's my alien encounter. I don't know what he meant by 'I do not forget those who come to my aid.' And I both want to yet never want to know he didn't exactly come across as the good guy if you know what I mean.

END

Remember if you liked it please review so I'll know to continue the story. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 A Last Minute Visit

The first two chapters take place around the _Rebirth_ comic while at least the next few chapters if not the rest of the series take place from right before the_ Sinestro Corps War_ to _Brightest Day_. Don't worry if you haven't read the comics I will be giving all the information you will need for the context of the series. Oh I also edited the first two chapters, the only thing that was changed was city where she lives so if you're confused just skim the first chapter.

The Strangest Day of My Life

Chapter 3

A few days later I decided to do a little research, I found out Sinestro is an enemy of the Green Lantern's and that he had been a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains; which doesn't seem that secret to me since they have a page on Wikipedia. But where Sinestro came from and why he hates the Green Lanterns so much couldn't be found anywhere. I did find a few sites by people who clearly have way too much time on their hands, they seem to have a theory for everything; they even have whole sites dedicated to a single villain. After the first week I just decided to push what happened behind me and continue on with my life.

It's been almost three weeks since an alien lantern crash landed in the alleyway next to my apartment building and things are definitely looking up. I sold two paintings last week one of them I got almost $300 for which is huge since I've been barely been able to get $50 in the past and I got a raise at one of my waitressing jobs. I had also noticed a few more people in the streets; of course a lot of people are still afraid to come back after the city was destroyed a few years ago. But yeah things were finally starting to pay off.

Finally off work I headed home. I have been walking home from work since I moved back because there were too few people to worry about and the bus system hasn't gotten to my side of town yet. It was a little after 11pm and it was a very beautiful evening. The walk home was uneventful; it was relatively quiet since I only saw two people on the way.

Getting to my apartment building I decided to take the stairs, a little exercise couldn't hurt and I didn't entirely trust the elevator I don't care how 'new' it was. Reaching my apartment door I could hear Ginger on the other side jumping up and down happy to hear my footsteps. After going inside I quickly took Ginger out on a walk to go to the bathroom before I took a shower to get the smell of grease and sweat off of me. Changing into my pajamas I walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen while drying my hair with a towel. Walking out of the bathroom into my bedroom I thought it was odd that Ginger wasn't at my feet begging for dinner when I stepped into the doorway between my bedroom and the living room I dropped the towel utterly shocked at the sight before me.

It was Sinestro; he was sitting at the table facing my direction with Ginger Ann in his lap who was clearly not at all bothered by the super-villain petting her. He looked up at me as he I entered the room; he looked quite imposing sitting in the center of the room with his uniform on while petting my dog like some Bond villain.

"Good you're finished you should change into something more appropriate and grab your things we're leaving." He stated this like we had this little trip planned for weeks and that he was tired of waiting on me.

"….Wait what's going on?" I asked completely confused. Sinestro sighed obviously irritated and let Ginger down before standing up and walking towards me until he was only a foot away. I had to resist the instinct to step back not wanting to appear weak, which was really hard to do realizing he was close to being a foot taller than me and because he was in his uniform and I was in an over sized tee shirt and sweat pants.

"Look I don't have time for this; I will explain everything once we have reached our destination so change quickly and grab your things so we can leave." He was clearly in no mood to argue and I definitely don't remember his presence being this intimidating so I took the hint and turned around grabbed some clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom. Exiting the bathroom I saw Sinestro leaning on the door frame waiting for me. I grabbed my large backpack and began to stuff it with cloths, mp3 player etc, I was packing on automatic to bewildered to do anything else. Putting the backpack on I started to feel myself begin to panic as I began to shake lightly realizing I was really leaving with a strange alien man who was a super villain and he could easily kill me at any moment.

"Stop it!" He stated in a very firm tone, I jumped slightly surprised and a little scared; I apparently wasn't a subtle as I thought I was. "If I had wanted to hurt you I would have done it already so grab you canine and come here." His words didn't reassure me at all, his annoyed tone just made me more nervous, so much so that my hands were shaking when I reached down to grab Ginger however I didn't dare approach him further not trusting him at all.

When I didn't get any closer he furrowed his brow and grabbed me by the arm and forcefully pulled me towards him. Now touching him he moved his hand from my arm to hold me around the waist, none to gently might I add. Ginger kept looking between us confused and nervous as he pulled me towards the window opening it with one hand and then flew out the window holding onto me as I gripped Ginger to my chest utterly terrified as my whole world instantly became smaller as we flew away from it at what felt like the speed of light.

Realizing we were in deep space I began to panic confused as to why I was still breathing and the fact that I was just abducted from my home and being taken to god knows where. Feeling me struggle and take deep panicked breathes Sinestro looked down at me clearly angry as he grabbed me with his other hand and moved his left hand down to my knees so he was carrying me bridal style. The new position did help oddly enough because I was able to not only see him better but I also noticed that there was a yellow glow surrounding Ginger and I as we passed through space. I stopped panicking but still scared as I gripped Ginger with one hand and Sinestro with the other terrified that either I would accidentally let Ginger go and she would die or that this was all some sick joke to him and that he would release us to choke and freeze to death in the vacuums of space.

Thankfully neither happened. After about fifteen to twenty minutes I could see planets and moons off in the distance it was a beautiful sight to see. Looking forward I could see one planet in particular we were approaching quickly. As the planet became bigger he started to slow down, and once we entered its atmosphere he flew slowly keeping to the higher altitudes till he saw what he was looking for and quickly headed towards the planet's surface. I felt so nauseous with how fast we were going that I closed my eyes and covered Gingers eyes doubting Sinestro would appreciate being thrown up on. Thankfully this barely lasted a few seconds before he began to slow down and then stop as we landed.

Opening my eyes I could see that we were near the top of a mountain that was surrounded by a huge city. I started to squirm wanting to be released but he clearly had different plans as he carried me to the side of the mountain. It opened entirely on its own to reveal a long hallway. As we went down it I noticed that there seemed to be a lot of security measures for this place, I saw several steel doors rise as we walked, a lot of weaponry that I couldn't identify turned towards the entrance and what looked like traps for whoever was stupid enough to try and break in here. When the final door opened we were greeted with a very luxurious home. As the door closed behind us several people with the same skin color as Sinestro came up and began to speak with Sinestro in a language I couldn't understand as they stood nearby bowing in his direction. But he ignored them, waving them away as he let me down but still remained a hold of me at the waist as he led me down several hallways before going up some stairs then down another hallway then finally reaching a door that he opened and led me into.

"This is your room, you will be free to roam my home as you please, but doors are locked for a reason and you cannot leave this building, do you have any questions?" I stared at him blankly for several seconds still feeling a little nauseous from the flight here.

"Well… why exactly did you take me here and where is here exactly. Why can't I leave and when will I be able to go home?" I spoke rather quickly afraid of making him angry and overall I was utterly terrified and nauseous.

"You saved my life so it is only natural for me to return the favor, the Earth is about to change dramatically and I thought it wise to spare you what is about to happen, as to where we are this is my home planet Korugar and we are in my home; you can't leave for several reasons, one is because your human and my people are very distrustful of humans and because Korugar is unsafe especially if anyone found out that I brought you here and I will take you home when it is safe or if something should happen I will help you find more permanent accommodations. Now I must inform my servants that you are staying here and to get you some clothes since you will be here for some time."

And with that little speech he turned around and left the room shutting the door behind him. I let Ginger down as a wave of exhaustion hit me. Taking off my shoes I set my bag down and crawled into the very large, very comfy bed as my brain tried to absorb all that has happened today as I drifted to sleep.

END

Thanks for letting me know how much you liked my idea guys. If you have a problem with the direction I'm taking or if something is inaccurate just let me know. Please review and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Time to Think

The Strangest Day of My Life

Chapter 4

The next day when I had awoken there was an outfit laid out for me on the edge of the bed. It was a simple outfit of black pants and shirt, the only thing odd about them was the pattern around the neck, and it was a red star like pattern with eight sides three on the front, one on each shoulder and three on the back. I put it on to be polite and decided to explore my surroundings. I decided to start with the first floor, but once I was down the stairs I saw Sinestro speaking with one of his servants and went over to talk to him. As I approached I noticed that the outfit I was wearing was the same pattern as the one on Sinestro's uniform just in a different color.

"Hello Sinestro" I said while approaching, upon seeing me he dismissed the man he was talking to too go back to his regular duties.

"Morning Elizabeth, I'm glad to see the cloths fit, did you sleep well?" It felt odd having small talk with him.

"I slept fine, look I was hoping that we could talk."

"I apologize Elizabeth but I have work to do we will talk when I return." He turned and headed for the entrance.

"Sinestro wait, how long will you be gone?" He stopped in front of the door and turned to look me.

"I will come back soon my current task shouldn't take that long." Then the door opened and he left without another word.

Has a friend or relative ever dragged you to a party or some form of social gathering where you didn't know anyone but they reassured you that you would be fine and that they wouldn't leave you by yourself, then the instant you arrived they had to leave for some arbitrary reason leaving you by yourself surrounded by complete strangers. Now imagine if said friend or relative had drawn a giant swastika on your face and you would know exactly how I felt around Sinestro's 'servants'.

They really didn't like me; whenever I would approach them or attempt to talk to them they would give me a look before hurrying out of the room, though trying to talk with them is impossible because of the language barrier. With no one to talk to I felt alone, the only one who would listen to me was Ginger and she was just a dog. I was never a really social person but I have never felt so out of place before.

After Sinestro left I spent the rest of the day exploring the house, and once I did it felt less like a home and more like a very well dressed safe house. The first floor had the entrance area, a lovely dining room; the kitchen which I was shooed out of by a very stern Korugaran woman. The first floor also had a set of stairs that lead down to a locked wooden door that after looking over the rest of the house it looked to be where the servants lived. The second floor consisted of bedrooms all similar to my own except for the one door that was locked which I could only assume to be Sinestro's room. The third floor felt much more open, it consisted of what I think is an entertainment lounge since it had what looked like a TV and several game boards that I could not identify and a study. The study was especially interesting it was filled with books and had a balcony that overlooked the city, the balcony looked as though it was carved out of the mountain and I had no idea how it stayed hidden.

As I walked through his home I noticed there weren't any windows, the front door and the balcony where the only forms of entrances and the balcony was at least a five hundred foot drop. The building was lit by some form of lighting that dangled from the ceiling, they weren't light bulbs they looked more like crystals. There was very little sound, just the footsteps of whoever was down the hall. The place was huge, a single floor was three times the size of my apartment, but it felt so empty, there weren't any paintings lining the walls even though every room was lavishly furnished it didn't have a single sculpture in the entire place. The building felt like no one had truly lived there for years.

I found I liked the third floor study the most partially because it had the only way to see the outside world and because I have always enjoyed being surrounded by books, of course I couldn't read any of them but I did enjoy being near them. This is where I began to spend the most of my time; I would just sit on one of the comfy sofas with Ginger in my lap and just watch the city. It wasn't long before I began to get hungry and just when I was about to go downstairs one of the servants entered the room and handed me a warm plate of food for me and a small bowl full of some kind of meat for Ginger. I've never been someone who liked to have someone wait on me hand and foot I've always tried to earn what I got so I felt very uncomfortable with how Sinestro's servants were treating me.

I had tried to help Sinestro's servants but they would always shoo me away clearly not wanting my help. So it wasn't long before I became bored. I couldn't read anything, I had no idea on how to work the TV like device or anything else in the entertainment room and none of the servants would show me how to work anything or talk to me. I hadn't thought to bring anything for entertainment at the time because I was utterly terrified and certain that I was going to die. And now that Sinestro was gone I wasn't scared anymore, the servants made no move to hurt me and it's not like I was left to starve to death or anything.

That night I crawled into my bed and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I just laid there staring at the wall until I was hit with an onslaught of tears. I began to cry heavily not really sad or depressed but I just couldn't stop crying. Ginger tried to comfort me but it didn't help, I was able to stay quiet but the tears just kept coming. I started to think about my family, did they wonder where I was, has anyone at work called my apartment since I didn't show up? I cried because I was galaxies away from home and I had no idea when or if I would be able to see it again. I realized that I was a prisoner, it didn't matter how nice the cage was or how well I'm taken care of, I was a prisoner and I probably wouldn't ever leave. I ended up crying myself to sleep and I didn't dream of anything there was only blackness.

I woke up feeling exhausted, I tried to go back to sleep but after an hour of lying in bed I forced myself to get up and take a shower. I was definitely glad that there wasn't anything complicated about the bathrooms. The hot shower did help to wake me up and after looking through all of the drawers and armories I decided to wear one of my outfits since I had no one to impress and it's not like I would be going anywhere. I spent the day playing with Ginger trying to not analyze my situation to much so I wouldn't get upset again.

I spent the day once again in the study and as I gazed outside I could see storm clouds rolling in as night began to fall. It wasn't long before it was dark and it started to rain heavily. Once I finally dragged myself off the couch I went to shut the balcony doors so I could go to bed, and as I was shutting the doors I saw one of the buildings in the distance explode with yellow light. I paused and stared straight ahead as the rubble cleared afraid of what I hoped wasn't happening.

And as I watched I saw the city bellow light up as yellow and green lights collided, fighting over what I had no idea. I could barely make it out but I was seeing it all right, a yellow lantern and a green lantern were doing battle right in the middle of the city. It didn't take long before the fight rose far above the city, however the only light I could see was yellow and it stayed there for several moments before vanishing as a ball of green light fell rapidly towards the ground. Once it hit the ground the lights stopped there was no sign of yellow or green.

I stood there holding the doors for several minutes getting soaked by the rain. I was waiting, for what I didn't know. I wasn't even really looking anymore otherwise I would have seen the figure land on the balcony and approach me. It wasn't until they grabbed my arm and gently shake me before I snapped out of it to see Sinestro, wet from the rain.

"Elizabeth what are you doing in the rain you'll catch your death out here." He said it in a soothing tone as he led me inside before shutting the doors behind us. He was dripping wet and I knew I wasn't much better. Once inside I realized I was freezing and began to shiver.

"Elizabeth you look terrible you should go and rest." He stated as he moved my soaking hair out of my face. He was standing directly in front of me; he wasn't bleeding or anything and he didn't even look all that tired but I knew that he was in that fight, I could feel it in my bones. He moved his hand from my hair to my neck. I have never seen myself as being gorgeous I was just average. My cheekbones weren't exceptionally high or elegant and my shoulder length black hair has never been anything spectacular, hell it is usually really frizzy and expands in high humidity and my eyes were regular brown. I was skinny but I didn't have any muscle, my breasts were B's and my ass isn't all that grand.

Which is why I was surprised when he suddenly pulled me towards him and he leaned down so our lips collided. He moved his hands to wrap around my waist to hold me tighter as he kissed me. I froze not expecting this at all and I was filled with mixed emotions, I knew I was angry at him for kidnapping me but I was also to scared to do anything about it and I was feeling six other things that were all jumbled together that only got worse as he deepened the kiss. When I didn't react he pulled away to look at me. I looked him straight in the eyes and realized I missed his natural eye color, his current black and yellow eyes held no emotion which kept me utterly blind since his face was completely blank. After a few moments of him holding me he sighed closing his eyes and resting his forehead against my own.

"You should change and get warm or you'll catch pneumonia." He released me before walking towards the balcony doors.

"Sinestro I thought you said you would come back when you were done?" I shivered cold from the rain.

"I'm not finished yet; I was on the planet and decided to check up on you."

"So you were the one fighting the green lantern… did, did you kill them?" He waited till he had opened the doors before he responded.

"No" and that's all he said before he flew out the window to finish doing god knows what.

Once I closed the balcony doors I walked to my room dripping the whole way. I changed into some dry cloths and I crawled into bed completely confused with what just happened. I had never gotten the impression that Sinestro was in the least bit attracted to me I got quite the opposite impression actually, he has only been annoyed and frustrated towards me and is 'helping' me due to some deranged sense of honor. His mixed signals weren't helping me understand my emotions at all. I began to fear that he was trying to manipulate my emotions in some way for some unknown purpose. There was the possibility that he actually cared about me but I tried to push that out of my mind, I feared I was in the beginning of Stockholm syndrome. I spent the next several hours running all of this through my head trying to make sense of it before finally falling asleep.

END

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter guys, sorry it took so long to update my 4th of July weekend was pretty busy. Thanks for reading and if you found any errors or something seems confusing please let me know and please review, thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner and an Opera

WARNING: there is sex near the end of the chapter I will mark that section off for those it may offend.

The Strangest Day of My Life

Chapter 5

I awoke the next day feeling horrible I had a terrible headache and I was freezing cold along with a bad stomach ache. Groaning I rolled over forcing Ginger off of the bed and tried to ignore the pain and go back to sleep. I don't know exactly how long I was in bed; occasionally I would wake up to see one of the servants trying to feed me a bowl of soup. If I were to count up the amount of meals I ate as a reference to time I would have been out for close to two days.

I was definitely glad to get out of bed. I've always had the ability to sit in a certain place for a large amount of time but even I could only be cooped up for so long. When I finally got around to leaving my room I noticed something was different. The servants were more quiet than usual and I occasionally ran into two or three of them talking in hushed voices which was weird because they usually acted as if they barely knew each other. The house even felt different, it felt even gloomier than before which seemed almost impossible with how empty the place was. Ginger and I seemed to be the only ones kept out of the loop, it was really hard to tell what the servants were feeling due to the fact that they completely ignore me and rushed out of the room so fast I barely get a glimpse of them.

The next two days were like this and it wasn't before the first day was over before I started to worry about what could possibly have them all flustered. I began to think up wild ideas as to what could be wrong, was Sinestro dead? Was the place going to be attacked? Did Sinestro change his mind about being so nice to me after I practically rejected him? These thoughts ran through my head through those two days along with what I was already freaking out about.

I had no idea what to do, there was no way of communicating with Sinestro or anyone else for that matter and I hated being kept out of the loop especially since everyone was acting so cryptic and partially because I was extremely bored. My mp3 died and there wasn't a single sign of pen or paper in the entire house and I was feeling full to the brim with the need for creative output. I knew it wouldn't be long before I would start rearranging furniture or started using the books to make sculptures.

It thankfully ended the next morning or the fifth day since I last saw Sinestro and I woke up to an unusual sight. I had rolled over drowsy and not really wanting to get out of bed just yet to see a vase on the end table full of some extremely beautiful flowers that I couldn't possibly identify. The very center of the bloom was a deep purple almost black which faded till the very ends were an almost freakishly clean white. I was so shocked I bolted up into a sitting position which startled Ginger and got her roaming around the bed confused. Moving closer I saw a piece of paper leaning against the vase and picked it up. It was a note from Sinestro.

'Hello Elizabeth I apologize for not seeing you right away but I have some quick business to attend to before I return and I will be back before nightfall. These flowers are for you along with the dress laid out at the end of the bed, please wear it and make yourself presentable before sundown. I expected you would be tired of being cooped up for so long so I thought you would enjoy going out tonight, I won't tell you where it's a surprise see you soon.

_Sinestro_'

This was definitely not what I expected to wake up to after a few days of being kidnapped by an alien super villain. I was completely confused, except for the last time I saw him he acted as though I were a burden he couldn't wait to have lifted from his shoulders and now he was treating me like he actually cared. I had no idea what he had planned I still kept the thought that he could be trying to earn my trust for some unknown purpose. But thinking about that couldn't really help me much except for reminding me to keep my guard up which I know I won't forget remembering how intimidating he can be.

So I just wandered around until about two when I couldn't take the boredom anymore and decided to get ready. I took a long shower before getting dressed and brushing my hair thoroughly making sure there weren't any tangles. After that it was a waiting game, it was hard to resist the urge to pick Ginger up since I didn't want to get any dog hair on the dress which was rather beautiful. It was a deep blue and made of a fabric I couldn't identify but felt similar to silk except it wasn't quite as delicate, it didn't have any straps and showed off a little cleavage and the back was cut slightly lower but nowhere near being inappropriate. It was a rather elegant dress and I had no idea what Sinestro could be taking me to where this dress would be appropriate; the high heels I wasn't too fond of, the heel wasn't horribly high and they weren't uncomfortable but I haven't ever been all that coordinated and would probably trip several times before the night was through.

Sinestro was definitely true to his word I waited a little over an hour before I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. I hurried out the door with Ginger in tow as usual. I almost ran into Sinestro he was so close to the door. I stumbled not liking the heels one bit but he caught me around the waist and set me back onto my own two feet again. He was definitely dressed for something formal. It wasn't quite a suit seeing as the cut was different but it had the same crisp and elegant look to it. Looking into his eyes I could see that he was still wearing his ring since his eyes were the same yellow and black.

"You should be more careful Elizabeth you could get hurt running about." He said with an amused smile.

"I am fine I'm just not used to heels."

"Uh huh I'm sure you are." It was definitely weird to see Sinestro joke or smile for that matter. Though looking him over he looked worn out and his shoulders were slouched like he couldn't wait to rest. "So my servants tell me you were sick for a few days."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad I just wasn't expecting it…. So where are we going?" I asked curious.

"Ah I don't want to ruin the surprise but I guess we could go over some ground rules before we go. First and foremost we will not look like ourselves; my ring allows me to make constructs that are so fine they can appear like skin and bone."

"How will my appearance change if it's going through your ring?"

"That's the tricky part you must stay in physical contact with me whenever we are around others. The fact that you are human will attract a lot of attention and it would be best if we avoided that. That's pretty much it so are you ready to go?" He looked genuinely excited which caused me to crack a smile.

"Yeah I'm ready when you are." With that he picked me up bridal style and walked us to the study. There he stared at me clearly focusing a lot as I saw an amazing thing happen, my skin turned the same magenta color as Sinestro's but other than that I appeared the same. He then closed his eyes and I watched as his features slowly changed, well more like they were slightly altered to make him appear like a different person.

Once our appearances were properly changed we flew out the window. I was very grateful that this flight was quite a bit smoother than the last one. He flew us threw the city keeping a safe distance above it until he spotted what must have been our destination. He landed in an ally and set me down but kept a hold of my hand which didn't feel nearly as awkward as it should have. We walked down a few blocks before he stopped in front of a very large building that resembled a theater. He approached the man at the door and handed him two tickets and I was shocked that I could understand what they were saying.

We walked inside and I realized that this wasn't the kind of theater I was used to going to; we walked down a hallway and up some stairs before going through a door onto a balcony that overlooked a large stage.

"I believe you earthlings have something similar to this known as opera." He stated releasing my hand as he sat down on one of the very comfy looking chairs.

"Yes but I won't be able to understand what they are singing."

"Don't worry they use a very ancient dialect most Korugarians can't even understand it." I was about to ask about how I was able to understand the man at the door when the familiar sound of instruments being warmed up filled the air.

It wasn't long before the curtain rose to reveal a rather beautiful Korugarian woman. She started to sing and while I couldn't understand a single syllable of what she was singing I could completely understand her meaning through her tone and movements. Soon more people came out to sing and I quickly found myself enraptured. I had never been to an opera before and it seemed odd that my first experience with it would be on an alien planet. The opera was over more quickly than I expected and I was surprised at how much I liked it.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sinestro asked turning towards me as people started filling out below.

"Yes it was lovely though it wasn't depressing I heard all operas where suppose to have a sad ending."

"Really I never heard that but I suppose that is just one of the differences between our arts." We got up and he once again grasped my hand, I was no longer uncomfortable with it though I was still ogling at my magenta skin. Thankfully nothing happened as we left the building and walked to another ally before he picked me up and flew us back to his home. I had to admit that I was thoroughly surprised with Sinestro; I never took him for one who liked opera, it was an odd thought knowing that I knew more about someone than anyone else. I've never had any real close friends and have never been the go to girl when it came to secrets, it always seemed like I was the last to know. We landed on the balcony and he set me down changing his features back as he did so.

He then led me to the first floor and into the dining room, the table was set with a large amount of food and there were more of the crystals on the table where someone would have put candles along with another vase of the flowers from before. Sitting at opposite ends of the table I was treated to a large amount of food that I have never seen before but all of it was delicious. We drank a little alcohol that was like wine but it tasted more like mango's than grapes. I was greatly satisfied with the meal and Sinestro looked pleased as well.

"There is one more thing follow me." Sinestro had a little grin on his face as he grasped my hand and lead me to the top floor and into the hallway. Once we were there he pressed a stone in the center of the wall and stairs opened up from the ceiling like some houses attic entrances without the string to access it. He lead me up the stairs to a small room that had two doors one across from the other. One of the doors was open to reveal an office looking room which had a skylight that revealed quiet a bit of moonlight since it was getting close to midnight.

"This room is where I go to think when I don't wish to be bothered, none of the servants are allowed up here and this." He turned around and opened the other door. "Is for you." A big smile appeared on my face; in the room was a very nice easel along with several stretched canvases, a large roll of canvas and what appeared to be a large amount of medium and paint. "I thought you would be bored and put all this in so you could have something to do all day." I turned towards him searching his face for any sign that this was some sort of con or bride but there wasn't he was smiling, and not one of his amused or cynical smiles but an actual smile. "Do you like it?"

"Sinestro I love it, but I don't understand why you're being so nice to me." He approached me and grasped me by the waist as he looked me in the eyes before descending to kiss me. This would be my second kiss from him and while my emotions were still all mixed together; confusing me as he moved his lips against mine this time I kissed him back. I heard his breathing hitch as I started to kiss him back clearly happy that I was responding. He deepened the kiss as he pulled me closer to him until we were pressed together. I moved my hands from his chest to around his neck and he held me tightly around the waist. It was several moments before we separated both of us breathing a little heavily.

"Elizabeth?" He asked with a light gasp as I moved my hands from his neck to slide down his chest until I wrapped them around his waist.

"Yes Sinestro." He was now rubbing my back, I knew what he wanted but I was completely confused as to what I wanted.

"I….I…." He was clearly lost for words since he just kissed me again hoping not to ruin the moment with whatever he was about to say. For the third time that night he picked me up and carried me down the stairs, the top set closed behind us as he carried me to the second floor and more importantly to his room. We were either kissing or touching the other the whole way and once we got into his room he walked us toward the bed before setting me down and giving me a very passionate kiss. As we parted I looked into his eyes and once again missed his natural eye color.

I leaned in and kissed him as I felt my hands wander to rest just inside the jacket of his suit. He took the hint and removed both his jacket and his shirt to show me his lean but well built torso. He sat on the bed and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist and I could feel his hands running up and down my sides as he rested his head in the crock of my neck with a small groan of pleasure. His explorations were starting a fire in my abdomen so I pulled back to give him a kiss before lifting the dress up and over my head. Because of the cut of the dress I hadn't put on a bra and was now only in my underwear.

I could feel his gaze on me as I started to run my hands up his chest and neck before running my fingers threw his hair. His grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me down for a kiss, releasing his head I ran my hands down his back to feel some scar tissue that surprised me until I remember the scar on his back. My hands paused in their exploration of his back and I could feel him tense as my fingers began to trace the mark of the green lanterns burned into his skin.

"What happened?" I asked a little worried about whether asking would upset him or not.

"A battle." Was his blunt response in a tone that said that asking anymore questions would not end well. I lifted his head up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I don't care about what you've done Sinestro; that is not the man I know or care about, I care about you." He looked so remorseful that it caused my heart to break and the only thing that felt right to do was to kiss him passionately and hold him close and hope to never see that look on his face again. It was a few seconds before he kissed me back and he responded with a passion that almost blew me away. He stopped kissing my lips to move down to my neck as I attempted to remove his pants while straddling him. He helped me and stood up which forced me to wrap my legs around his waist and to truly feel how excited he was as he slipped his pants off.

"Wait" He looked at me confused and what looked like a little heartbreak at the thought of being rejected. "Take off your ring." He furrowed his brow unsure.

"Why?"

"Because if I am going to be with you I want to be with the real you not what that ring has made you, I want to see your real eyes and to hear your voice." His face slacked clearly surprised but he barely took a second to think before removing his ring and I was rewarded with seeing his beautiful eyes once again. They were dark with longing and desire, the amount of emotion that was shown in his eyes was staggering; especially compared to the fact that he appears completely emotionless otherwise.

He then climbed into the middle of the bed with me still around his waist as he went between kissing me on the mouth and on my neck. Feeling the pillows under me I released him as I felt his hands run down my sides till he reached my underwear and quickly slid them off before throwing them with the rest of the cloths. Soon we were both naked and exploring each other for the first time. Technically I have already seen him naked but that was in a much different light and god did he have a body. There were several small scars all over his body and he was clearly built to defend himself. It felt wonderful to feel his hands running up and down my sides, it wasn't long before he parted my thighs and rested between them to lean in and give me a kiss.

We kissed as he leaned in and I felt him slowly enter me. I groaned lightly since it has been several years since the last time I have had sex. He seemed to guess that and pushed in slowly till we were flush against each other. He had his head rested in the crock of my neck as my walls stretched around him; finally I adjusted and I gently rocked against him letting him know that I was ready and he responded in kind.

He started at a slow pace like he was relishing the feeling and I definitely didn't have a problem with it. I started to push back and he groaned as we quickly developed a good rhythm that built up in speed. After a few minutes of a blissful rhythm he began to whisper into my ear, of course I couldn't understand him but his tone caused my walls to tighten in desire. His passion surprised me for one who was so clearly controlled and I relished in it as his pace quickened to the point where I couldn't keep up and was forced to just hold on for the ride. He started to kiss me between a few words and I moaned as I felt myself about to reach my peak. He groaned and the rhythm became more frenzied as both of us tried to reach climax as he ran his hands up and down my body I moaned as my walls tightened and I was hit with a wonderful orgasm. Feeling me tighten around him he slowed down to both enjoy the sensation as well as drag out my orgasm. Breathing heavily I was covered in a thin sheet of sweat as I ran my hands up and down his chest as he took a few more strokes before groaning as his hips spasmed and he rested his forehead against mine breathing deeply as I leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss.

We then kissed and explored each other and he would talk to me of course I had no idea what he was saying but it seemed like something that he just needed to say and that it really wasn't meant to be listened to; we waited until we were ready for another round which wasn't nearly as desperate and felt much more lazy as we enjoyed each other. After that I curled up around him as both of us drifted off to sleep, much too exhausted to continue until tomorrow.

END

Sorry for taking so long I had to do some research and I am working on a new story, but I did make this chapter longer to make up for it. Hope you liked it and if you saw any problems or anything else just review, thanks for reading.


End file.
